When parked under the hot sun for a long time, the temperature in a passenger compartment of a vehicle will increase significantly. Then, even if the engine is started and a cooling device is operated, the temperature in the passenger compartment does not decrease immediately. A control device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been proposed as a conventional technique for temporarily increasing the cooling capacity in such a circumstance.
The control device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is applied to a vehicle equipped with a continuously variable transmission. In accordance with this control device, a target rotational speed of the input shaft of the transmission is set in the following manner to increase the cooling performance. That is, in this control device, a first target rotational speed is calculated based on the degree of depression of the acceleration pedal and the vehicle speed, and a second target rotational speed is calculated based on the vehicle speed to increase the cooling capacity. Then, the higher one of the two target rotational speeds is finally set as the target rotational speed of the input shaft of the transmission. This ensures sufficient cooling performance.